


Shit Fam, You Alright?

by WheresMyWings



Series: OTP Prompts [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: AU, Drabble, Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, OOC Mickey Milkovich, Recreational Drug Use, gallavich drabble, season 1 AU, self harm mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-20 00:38:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5986441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WheresMyWings/pseuds/WheresMyWings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: </p><p>Criminal: *points gun at me* do you wanna die today motha fucker?!”<br/>Me: “kinda, yeah”<br/>Criminal: “shit fam, you alright?!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shit Fam, You Alright?

**Author's Note:**

> Fucking tumblr. I saw this post and then it came around again with a comment about your OTP. Just joined the Gallavich train and couldn't resist. First post on AO3. Second fanfic EVER. So. Please. Keep. That. In. Mind. No Beta. All mistakes and super random weirdness are my own. Enjoy

Mickey didn’t wanna do it, but a bet’s a bet. Fuckin Iggy and his ridiculous bets. Mickey’s pretty sure he cheated, he just doesn’t know how to prove it. Fuckin whatever. All he needs to do is get this shit done and he’ll be on his way. And he’ll be sure to find out how Iggy cheated, kick his ass and get him back next time. 

“Have a nice day,” he hears as he walks in one door, while the previous customer walks out the other.

He glances over at the redhead. He smiles. “Welcome to Kash-and-Grab. Let me know if you need anything.” After making eye contact with Mickey, he looks back down and continues reading something.

Mickey gives a slight nod and stars moseying around the store. Shit, he thinks to himself, I wasn’t expectin’ the red kid to be here. This would be so much easier with the fuckin Arab dude. 

Mickey walks up to the register with a green jello and a can of Pringles. The redhead starts ringing him up. “Anything else?” 

“Yeah, gimme all the money.” He said it so calmly, but it was almost as a question. 

“What?” Ian leans on the counter and puts his chin in his hand. 

He pulls the gun out from the back of his pants and points it at the redhead, but he doesn’t move. Doesn’t even fuckin blink. “Do you wanna die today, motherfucker?!” 

Ian shrugs, “kinda, yeah.” 

Holy shit. Mickey hadn’t been expecting this sort of response at fucking all. He is completely taken aback. He feels weird with the gun out now, so he puts it back in his waistband. “Shit, man. You alright?” 

The redhead lets out this big, ass sigh and goes into this whole spiel about his mom bein’ gone for 2 years and then comin’ back only to slit her wrists in the kitchen on Thanksgiving. Mickey doesn’t really know what to say, so he says the first thing that pops into his mind. “Shit man, that’s tough.” After a very long and awkward pause, Ian--Mickey saw got the name from this tag--says, “you wanna joint?” 

“Yeah, actually. I’d really appreciate that.” Mickey takes casually slides it across the counter.  
Ian picks up a lighter and says, “you wanna smoke it with me?” He does this weird shrug type thing and continues, “I mean it is your stuff.” 

Mickey hesitates and then shrugs. “Sweet. I’ll just lock the door and put up the 10 minute sign. We can smoke in the back.” 

“You sure you won’t get in trouble?” 

Ian chuckles. “Nah, I’m cool with the owner. Besides--”he smirks at Mickey--”I know how to hold my own. 

Mickey’s not entirely sure, but he is pretty, damn positive this fucker is flirting with him. 

Ian chuckles and hands Mickey the Pringles and jello. “Here. Now we’re square.” 

Mickey just chuckles and follows the redhead to the back.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, this was probably a drabble. Hope you enjoyed it. If you liked it, do leave a Kudos and maybe a comment saying, what you did like. If you didn't like it, I can take constructive criticism, but just... go easy. ;)


End file.
